


Extraction and Groceries

by Darling_Diver



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Diver/pseuds/Darling_Diver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr domesticity gif set by @beautifulwhensarcastic from Steve and Peggy’s Modern Adventures series with the timeframe shifted back to “Captain America: The First Avenger” after the scene where Peggy finds Steve kissing the secretary and subsequently fires off rounds at his new shield, but before the train mission when Bucky falls and is considered dead. During this period, Steve and Peggy begin an intimate relationship that is suspected but not confirmed by anyone, with the notable exception of Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction and Groceries

Steve rolled onto his back, the rough cotton sheets pulling against his shoulder blades as the material struggled between his weight and the mattress. His right arm hung off the edge of the bed as his left slid from his chest and onto the open space on his other side. The moment his elbow made contact with the cushioning he sat up, reflexively pulling it into his side and looking over prepared to apologize. His mouth opened, but before he could speak Steve realized no one was there.

Elbowing Peggy anytime he unconsciously shifted positions in the petite double bed had become an unfortunate ritual. She wasn’t beside him this morning though. Steve flexed his feet before shifting to put them on the floor and stand. He swooped down, picking his boxers up from the floor nearby. The wood was gritty and cold on the soles of his feet as he strode through the bedroom to the bath. He could hear a faint humming from the kitchen and smiled to himself. Moments later, he exited the bath and stopped short of the kitchen, leaning against the wall and observing Peggy with her back to him as she stood at a counter next to the sink shifting from one foot to another.  

Nothing in Peggy Carter’s military flat was designed for someone of his stature. His feet hung from the end of the bed, he dwarfed the armchairs in the sitting area, and he didn’t come close to fitting in the bathtub. The apartment itself was humble, comprised of a large room for a sitting area with a small kitchen and eating area. There was a hallway no longer than few feet, leading to a single bathroom and bedroom. Although more spacious, it reminded him of the apartment in Brooklyn where he lived and spent countless hours daydreaming about shipping out to war with his best friend. 

Peggy looked over her shoulder. “Hungry?” 

“Starving.” An impish grin spread across his lips as he took a few steps to stand behind her. Peggy’s faded, pale pink silk pajamas hung loosely from her curves. Steve gingerly wrapped his right arm around her neck, so his forearm came to rest on her collarbone. Her chest rose and fell under the weight of it. He closed his eyes, sensing the nearly undetectable thump of her heart beneath his wrist. The faded scent of roses, a remnant of her perfume, slowly crept into his nostrils. The crown of her head fell an inch or so shy of his lips as she leaned back to make contact with his chin. 

Peggy didn’t falter as she continued cutting thin slices of bread. A wedge of cheese lay nearby. “You were snoring again.”

“Really? No one in the barracks ever complains.” 

Peggy scoffed, “I’m sure your snoring is the least of anyone’s concerns when it comes to nighttime noises in the barracks.”  

Steve laughed, pulling away and turning to sit at the table nearby. “Do you have any coffee?”

“I will never understand the American obsession with coffee. We’ve been over this before, don’t you think it would look suspicious if I started collecting coffee rations? I put cups of tea on the table for us, but someone drank all the milk,” clearing her throat, Peggy turned on her heels and raised her eyebrows at him. “You drank it straight from the bottle again didn’t you?”

“Um…” Steve flattened his lips against each other in an attempt to suppress a smile he knew would aggravate her.

Peggy rolled her eyes, turning back to the counter and reaching up to pull two plates from the cabinet. “You have to pick up more. I was already given my rations for the week.” 

“I don’t get rations, Peg.” 

“Just because you eat your meals at the commissary doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed rations. It’s your turn to stand in line.” She dropped bread and slices of cheese onto the plates, inhaling sharply before joining him at the table and setting them down. “I am down to almost nothing. Rogers, feeding you is worse than a small child. You eat enough for an entire army.” 

He looked down, examining the paltry serving of bread and cheese in front of him. If he stayed in the barracks then there would be eggs or oatmeal for breakfast at the commissary, but if it meant spending a night away from her then he was happy to give up the comfort of a more substantial meal. 

The couple had an easy way of being together in the privacy of Peggy’s flat. The complexity of keeping their romance a secret made interactions in the outside world more challenging. Steve instantly reverted back to being a mostly awkward teenager, who couldn’t stop stealing glances while Peggy adopted what he thought was a charming rigidity. It may have been her attempt to discourage suspicions, but Steve couldn’t help but find it intoxicating and he realized their efforts to be inconspicuous had largely failed with those who knew them best. Colonel Phillips had chosen to turn a blind eye, a majority of the Howling Commandos would only make subtle jokes, all while Bucky eagerly looked for quiet opportunities to chide his best friend for finally getting the girl. Steve never imagined in the midst of war he would find himself falling into such a comforting domestic existence with Peggy. Sitting in her kitchen, the man known to most as a hero couldn’t help but hold onto hope life could stay this way. For the first time in his life, Steve was thinking about having a life after the war and being something other than a solider. 

Her foot slid over his under the table. “We have to get going, there’s a briefing for our next mission. Do you have a clean shirt?”

Steve shrugged. “No one will notice if it’s the same one.”

Peggy hummed a slight disapproval. “Probably not.” 

The two finished eating in relative silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Steve couldn’t help himself, eyes slowly surveying the details of Peggy’s face and broadly smiling in response to her chuckling in response. He pulled her hand from the chipped teacup next to her plate, running his fingers along hers. 

Peggy’s smooth accent sounded like a melody as she spoke, “What are you doing?”

Steve attempted to look innocent, batting his eyelids slowly and looking up at her. “Nothing.” 

“Nice try.” She pulled her hand away, picking the dishes up and leaving the table to drop them in the sink. 

He shifted in the chair, following her movement. “You’re the one who said I knew nothing about women. I’m just trying to learn.” 

Peggy faced him, pursing her lips and extending an arm towards the bedroom. Her index finger was accentuated by a bright red nail. “Briefing, remember. We need to get dressed.” 

Steve groaned. 

“Let me tell you about women, we never want to be mothers to our…” she paused in thought, brows furrowing together.

Steve became acutely aware of his heartbeat. “To your what?” There had been no discussion of classifying the relationship yet, but he was cautiously optimistic Peggy was equally eager to carry whatever this was growing into forward. It was true, Steve knew nothing about women and learning how to read Peggy’s cues was an ongoing process. He could only hope they would have more time.

Her eyes snapped to his. “What?” She brushed past him towards the bedroom. Steve followed. 

“You didn't finish what you were saying.” 

Peggy got busy dressing and fixing her hair. Steve sat on the bed and watched. She looked over at him. “You really do look ridiculous in that bed. I can only imagine how ill-fitting the singles are in the barracks for you.” 

He pressed her, “You’re changing the subject.” Steve secretly hoped she would make his life easier by taking the lead. Peggy seemed so sure of herself from the moment he first saw her at basic training, but he realized it was a careful mixture of actual competence and trained confidence. She disappeared into the bathroom. Steve shifted his gaze to look out the single window in her room. The sky was a grey-blue, punctuated by wispy clouds. “I was glad you were up before me this morning, I almost elbowed you again.”

She popped her head around the doorframe. “You know, that little guy I met not so long ago never would have taken over so much of the bed.” Her lips, now covered in red lipstick, spread into a wide grin before she disappeared again. 

“Yeah, that kid from Brooklyn wouldn’t have ended up here having breakfast with you either.” 

Peggy returned to stand in front of Steve with her thighs pressed against his knees. The thick, green wool fabric of her uniform skirt folded around his shins. She leaned forward. “I think you still underestimate him.” Peggy put a hand on his jaw, bringing their lips closer. “You’re talking about my partner, some respect is in order.” She kissed him gently before standing straight. “Rogers, get dressed or you’re going to be late.” She stepped away to the window and swooped down, picking up her shoes from the floor. 

“You know, we still haven’t gone dancing.” His heart swelled at the thought of holding her in his arms amidst a crowd of people.

Peggy’s gaze shifted outside to the street below. After putting her shoes on, she turned and paused again in front of Steve, brushing a few strands of hair away from his forehead. “We'll have plenty of time for that, Steve. I’ll meet you at HQ, Bucky’s waiting for you out front.” She had the habit of playfully calling Steve by his last name, but conversations were always more intimate when she used his first. “See you soon, darling.” 

Moments later he heard the front door close as she left. Steve followed suit, dressing and rushing downstairs. Just as Peggy said, he found Bucky leaning against a car on the street. His friend looked up as he exited the building. “About damn time.”

“You don’t need to chaperone me, Buck.” 

The two men walked briskly down the sidewalk in equal stride. Bucky put an arm around Steve’s shoulders momentarily. “Are you kidding? I went home with a girl from the bar last night and when I left her place this morning realized I was just around the corner from Peg’s. Some coincidence, right?” 

Steve’s tone was skeptical, “Some coincidence. What was her name?” 

Bucky stuttered, “Ummm…Marla.” 

“You’re such a liar.” 

Bucky didn’t falter as he continued, “Oh hey, Peg told me to remind you to get milk when she headed out. Are you in charge of groceries now? How serious are you two anyway? Serious enough for her to make you in charge of groceries seems like, I don’t know, pretty serious. No girl has ever asked me to get milk, except for my mom.”

“Don’t you think that’s more about you than the girls? Maybe you just don’t seem like the type who would come back with milk if they asked.” He pushed Bucky away jokingly.

“Right then, first the briefing. Pretty sure this is going to be another extraction.” 

Steve mumbled to himself making a mental list, “Extraction and groceries.” 

Bucky’s gregarious laugh echoed down the street as they passed other military personnel and turned into a large stone building surrounded by columns and piles of sandbags. “Man, you are becoming a picture of domestic life.” He looked at Steve, eyebrows raised suggestively. “I get it, I do. Even I’d remember to pick up milk if Peg asked.” 

Steve shook his head. “Shut up, will ya.” 

The two laughed as they disappeared into a secure elevator.

 


End file.
